Description: The Animal Housing and Assessment Core is an expanded facility that has provided animal care to the MRRC since its inception. Cost effective care, as well as a variety of services not available elsewhere, are provided with convenient access to animals as well as necessary experimental controls necessary for developmental and behavioral assessment. Pilot work and enhanced collaborations have been made possible by this core. The core?s mission has expanded in this application to include intensive developmental, behavioral, and histological assessment of genetically altered mice used in Center projects as well as for other MR centers.